DRW Harjit Singh
Harjit Singh, also referred to as the Commander, is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. As the head of security at the Phenotrans Facility he acts as Dr. Marian Mallon's personal bodyguard and well as serves as the final boss. In Road to Fortune, Harjit is in command of a team of Phenotrans Mercs who start the Las Vegas Outbreak. Harjit is also personally responsible for the Still Creek outbreak. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune The Las Vegas Outbreak ("Road To Fortune" takes place on September 11, 2008 and chronicles the Las Vegas Outbreak and events leading up to Case West) At a secret Phenotrans Facility "somewhere west" of Fortune City, Singh catches employee, Dr. Curnow trying to leak sensitive documents to the press that would implicate Phenotrans' involvement in the outbreaks. Singh bloodies the doctor and drags him to the office of Dr. Marian Mallon. Dr. Curnow expresses guilty remorse over being involved in "...experiements on all those poor people. The...outbreaks we're causing. The harvesting." Mallon explains that the company has grown exponentially by secretly releasing infected bees into the population to cause zombie outbreaks and ensure ever-growing sales of Zombrex, of which Phenotrans is the sole producer. After forcing Curnow to apologize Mallon orders Singh to snap his neck. Later, a convoy of unmarked Phenotrans vans led by Singh pull up at the Still Creek gas station. Singh confirms with a Special Forces soldier that the canisters containing the bees are sealed and secure, packed in the truck and ready to be released in Las Vegas upon receiving "the green light". Singh tells the soldier to avoid driving fast to "avoid police attention". Then seemingly on a whim, Singh tosses a bee canister out the window of his van joking, "Why Vegas have all the fun, eh?". The canister shatters in the street releasing bees as the convoy leaves town headed for the Las Vegas Arena. As the riders at the Las Vegas 250 enter the starting lineup, Singh and his agents disperse through the stands each carrying a canister of bees which are released as the race begins, triggering the start of what will come to be known as the Las Vegas Outbreak. Singh is last shown breaking his canister and exiting the arena. Dead Rising 2: Case West Case 3-3: Secure Lab In Case 3-3: Secure Lab, just as Isabela Keyes shoots a guard from behind in an attempt to free Frank and Chuck, Harjit appears, armed with two Impact Hammers. He smacks Isabela, sending her flying and rendering her unconscious. A guard carries her to Marian as Harjit proceeds to eliminate Chuck and Frank. However, after a battle against Harjit and other security forces, he is defeated, and tumbles against a glass tube containing hyped queens. He is killed as the queens repeatedly sting him, both externally and internally as some queens have flown into his mouth. Battling Harjit Trivia *Harjit is the first Punjabi Sikh Indian character in the whole series. *Punjabi's are known for being in the millitary(world war1/ww2 fighting with the British empire against Nazis) *The word "kuti" refers to a derogatory term in Punjabi and in Hindi: "bitch", which connotes a woman who is unpleasant or contemptible. *Harjit is the first Psychopath boss in the series to have a three-level health bar (the second being Agent S in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record). After Harjit's health bar is depleted, one of the stars next to it will vanish as the bar refills. The health bar must be depleted three times in all to defeat him. *Harjit is the first person shown to get stung in the Dead Rising series. Gallery File:Harjit Singh.png File:IsabelaHarjit.png File:Harjit.png|Harjit Singh File:Harjit smacks Isabela.png|Harjit smacks Isabela, "Kuti!" File:Harjit death.png|Harjit is killed by queens File:Harjit Singh notebook entry.jpg|Notebook Entry File:Harjit Singh notebook.jpg|Notebook Picture File:Dead rising 2 case west concept art harjit singh.jpg|Concept art File:Harjit and Curnow.png|Harjit Apprehends Doctor Curnow File:Harjit kills Curnow.png|Harjit Kills Doctor Curnow File:Harjit face.png|Harjit Releases The Bees File:Harjit Back.png|Harjit At Phenotrans in RTF File:Harjit on Phone.png|Harjit Confirms Deployment of Bees File:Harjit Convoy.png|Harjit's Convoy Leaves Las Vegas Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Phenotrans